


You're My Destiny

by Trinket



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark Kent didn't have a soulmate, or at least he didn't think so, because he didn't have a soul mark. The humans of Earth were born with their soul marks. He hadn't been. None of his relationships lasted. Humans wanted their soulmates.Bruce Wayne was born without a soul mark. He thought it was because the Universe knew what would happen to his parents and so he didn't deserve one for not being able to save them. But then one day a mark appeared. Instead of being elated, he cursed the Universe for its bad joke.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may never have seen Superman: The Animated Series, there may be some spoilers in the earliest chapters. I'll be surprised if you've not seen STAS, but if you really haven't, go watch it! Especially the World's Finest Part I, II, and III.

"So, Smallville, do you have a soul mark?" Lois asked as she sat down next to Clark.

Clark shook his head and frowned, his brows furrowed. "No." He wished everyone would stop asking him that question. He wasn't even human. Not that anyone knew that except for his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Lana Lang knew too. But it was a secret. He couldn't be sure who to trust and well reporters could be a problem. Especially pretty ones that he had a crush on. Unrequited as it was, because as Clark Kent, Lois treated him like a little brother, or an apprentice.

She blinked. "Really? That's surprising."

He couldn't help it. If people wanted to pry and unwittingly strike at the what hurt the most, he figured he might as well ask. "What about you, Lois?"

"I do have a soul mark."

He wondered if she'd asked in case he was her match. But since he didn't have a mark it was a moot point. And this just solidified that she'd never look his way. Even if she did, it wouldn't last. The soul mark was why none of his relationships lasted. They didn't even get very far at all. When he and Lana had first started dating, before they could reach the next step another man and a woman had shown up with matching soul marks. A rare trio. He'd been happy for them. Even though it had hurt for a time. But that had been puppy love.

"What does it look like?"

She quirked a brow. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? It's a golden lasso."

His eyes widened at _that_ news. He'd met someone who frequently used a golden lasso. Yet another potential love interest that he'd not try to pursue. Surely that was _her_ mark as well. "Doesn't Wonder Woman have a golden lasso?"

Lois laughed. "I believe she does. But that doesn't mean that's her soul mark."

"Couldn't hurt to find out, could it?" He didn't think Diana was _exactly_ human, but she was of the Earth. He wasn't even born on Earth. No, he'd been born on Krypton. A planet far away that had exploded several decades prior.

She leaned back in her seat with a finger to her bottom lip. "Hmm. I suppose not. But I'd rather concentrate on my career. If I run into her, I'll ask, but otherwise I'm going to do what I'm good at and get my next article finished."

He grinned at her, although he didn't feel all that happy. He was glad she was happy. Knew he didn't need someone to be happy. But he didn't even think he had a chance to be with anyone when the soul marks kept coming up.

With a sigh he turned his attention to his screen and began typing up his latest article on how Superman had stopped a murder. Sometimes he wondered if he should tell Lois Lane his secret just so she could be the one writing these articles and keeping him as far away from his identity as possible. Then again, who would believe Superman would write articles about himself? If only in either of his personas he could get Lex Luthor for all the things he'd ever done, but somehow managed to get out of. _Every time_.

Once he'd given his final draft to the Editor-in-Chief, Perry White, he was able to go home for the day. But it wasn't long before he heard the sound of someone getting threatened.

Finding an empty, dark area, he quickly removed his outer clothes and compressed them and hid them in his cape along with his glasses.

He found himself in the basement of some old speak-easy and stared at _Batman_. He had no idea what the man was doing in Metropolis. Hadn't even gone to Gotham himself yet since there was already someone protecting it. The less he had to protect the world, the better.

"I think that's enough."

The thug of course got free and he had to stop Batman from chasing after him. But in the process he got flipped over. 

He got up and tugged on the guys cape to keep him from going after the man. Whom he didn't think deserved to be threatened. Not that he knew what was really going on.

His eyes widened when he saw who was beneath the cowl. "Bruce Wayne?"

When Batman took something out of his belt, he gasped and backed away as he felt the Kryptonite weakening him. Making his stomach roil and bile threatening from the back of his throat.

"Doesn't take much, does it? And the Joker has a lot more where this came from. He's here to give it, or sell it to Lex Luthor."

When he threw it at him and it landed in a glass with liquid, he looked again at the man in the Batsuit. He was gone.

What he didn't expect when he got home after finding some lead to put that horrid piece of kryptonite in was a strange burning sensation on his left ass cheek.

Once he was undressed and he put his suit away somewhere safe, he frowned into the mirror. He shook his head. _Nope_.

 _'Property of Batman_ '.

"Am not." He grumbled. He wasn't _property_. He proceeded to change into his boxers unbuttoned pajama top. He put his glasses back on and walked to the bedroom with a teddy bear in the crook of one arm.

He found something then that was blinking. A little bat shaped tracking device. He turned to stare out his window - wide eyed as he saw Batman gesture at him before disappearing from view.

With a frown he sat down on his bed and shook his head. Then remembered what he'd seen in the mirror.

"No way. He can't be my destiny." He was Kryptonian. He wasn't human. Batman was clearly human. Not any _mere_ human, but still.

He wondered what soul mark he had, because it really couldn't match what his own said, right?

* * *

  
Bruce, once at the hotel frowned at the sudden burn on his right abdomen. He glanced down as he showered and frowned. It didn't look as if it were written in any known language, but there was a distinctive diamond shaped glyph with what _looked_ like an S inside of it.

He quickly called Alfred. "Alfred."

"Master Bruce? What is it?"

"I met Superman."

"Did he hurt you, sir?"

"No. The Kryptonite was quite effective."

"Is that all, sir?"

"No. I just got a soul mark. It's not the usual kind either."

"You've gotten a soul mark, Master Bruce?" Alfred sounded _excited_. With just the tiniest difference to his tone, albeit brief.

"Yes. It appears I am Superman's soul mate. There is an S-shield on my lower right abdomen along with some unknown writing. I assume it to be Kryptonian in origin."

"It must be why you were not born with a soul mark or did not acquire one in all these years, sir. I had thought perhaps your soul mate was either dead, or had not yet been born."

"As did I." He frowned. "I do not like the idea of being Superman's soulmate, Alfred."

"Why is that?"

"He is the strongest being on Earth. He will surely dominate _everything_."

"And you do like to be in control, don't you, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred. But before I can even speak to him, I need to stop the Joker, and Luthor."

"Of course, sir."

They said their goodbyes and each went to sleep.


	2. Ridiculous Denial

He had been foolish not to consider the advice of Batman in regard to expecting the unexpected when it came to the mad man with the clown face.

The lead lined suit had only protected him from the effects of the Kryptonite until the Joker had sprayed acid on it.

At least the acid had not melted his skin. Or worse. But the Kryptonite itself caused agony. So much so that he felt dizzy with it and so weak, he was weaker than a newborn kitten.

How was he supposed to save Lois now? If only he’d thought it through better. If only he’d had more information on the so-called comedian with so sick a sense of humor.

Feeling queasy, his head pressed to the floor, he blinked at the rush of sound. Bullets flying nearby. Grunts and groans.

A yelp of, “The Bat!”

The man was there for  _ something. _ To save Lois Lane. The two had been getting along.  _ Too well. _

Lois had no interest in him. Certainly not as Clark Kent. And Bruce Wayne, well, he was his soulmate. And although he wouldn’t believe it himself, he still had the soulmate mark to prove it. But he’d turned his eye to Lois and not him.

It all left him feeling a bit confused.

  
  


Batman frowned as he ran at the criminals. Each of them with a gun. He managed to dodge them, and those that he was too slow to dodge, got lodged in the cape’s material alloy.

He pulled back his arm and landed an upper right hook. Which sent one of the criminals falling back into the one behind them. Like a domino effect they fell.

Pulling out one of his Batarangs he tossed it at the next pair of villains. It swiped over their gun wielding hands, forcing them to drop said weapons.

Once he had closed in on them when they weren’t looking, he took their heads in hand and slammed them together, knocking them both out. It served them right for putting an innocent in danger.

There was a woman he could have been very serious about. She had a head on her shoulders and a tenacity that just wouldn’t quit. But there was also the man - though he wasn’t human - whose soulmark he wore.

When he entered the room he saw Kent down on the floor. He was in more danger than Lois currently hanging from the ceiling on a hook wrapped up in a damn bow.

Not for the first, nor the last time, he wished Joker and his cronies would stay locked up in Arkham. No matter the funding, or programs he tried to help provide, they always managed to escape.

And, although Joker didn’t know it, he’d attacked  _ his _ soulmate - no matter how much Batman wanted to deny who it was. Not just the woman that was considered to be Superman’s  _ main squeeze. _ That had to be a good thing. That the insane clown had no knowledge, or things may have gotten out of hand more so than they already had.

Locating the Kryptonite next to the big blue boy scout, he picked it up. Told Lois Lane, “I’ll be back.”

He could not allow the radiation from the green stone to kill Superman.  _ No. _

But before he could exit the room and get the kryptonite further away, Joker popped up on a speaker and cackled.

“You didn’t think it’d be  _ that easy _ , did you?”

The door was shut and locked. Reinforced with steel. 

Putting the broken item down he turned to look at the bottles and bottles full of chemicals atop the shelves.

There was Hydrochloric Acid. It would take too long to burn through the door. He mentioned as much aloud.  
  


Superman tried to sit up. He coughed out. “Wait. The Kryptonite.”

Batman nodded and took the bottle of acid over to the large chunk of the deadly substance. Deadly to Superman at least. Possibly to humans too if they were exposed to it for overlong.

He opened the jug and poured it over the stone. It melted, along with parts of the floor.

With that out of the way, he went to place an arm beneath his soulmate's own. And found himself with an arm around him lifting him up as if he weighed no more than a feather.

The man in blue, red, and gold picked Lois Lane up off of the hook and told them to keep their heads down.

Batman grimaced, but said nothing. As long as they got free of the place, that was all that mattered. But he needed to catch The Joker and put him back where he belonged. Harley Quinn as well. 

Lex Luthor deserved to be shoved behind bars, but Superman's’ involvement and that of the reporters had not caught him. The man was slipperier than an eel and thrice as deadly.

When Superman placed him and Lois down, they removed the ribbon and rope binding Lois Lane.

He watched as Superman burst through the wall to where Joker and Harley Quinn were at and trying to run.

Batman’s soulmate had no idea that the Joker had more tricks up his sleeve. He’d already told him once to expect the unexpected. Which he found himself having to repeat after those marbles turned out to be grenades.

As the abandoned warehouse was blowing up, Superman took hold of him and Lois Lane both. They were flown to safety away from the blast radius.

Not wanting to give the Kryptonian any ideas, he pushed his arm off and away.

Unlike the other times they’d spoken, the big blue boy scout remained  _ polite. _ Just like his midland upbringing had encouraged in him.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have saved Lois without your help.”

“I’m aware of that,” he stated the obvious. If the other had been more prepared than he’d been all of this might have been avoided.

Not wishing to stay overlong, seeing how close the pair of them were, he pressed a button. The Batplane moved overhead. He shot his grapple hook and lifted himself up into the cockpit to take over as pilot.

He doubted Superman was any happier about the soulmate marks. The guy wasn’t exactly happy with his way of taking care of the criminal element. Not that the Kryptonian had ever set foot in Gotham. Metropolis yes. He lived there after all. But he did so much  _ more _ for the world.

And anyway, he himself was seeing Lane. But even she had a soulmate mark. At times he wondered what they were both doing. Not everyone found who they were destined for, even if it was somewhere on their person.

Lois Lane was human, which meant they were compatible. Who knew how a human and a non-human sentient being could be compatible. He liked Lois. There weren’t any surprises there. He could see himself falling for her, but in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn’t help thinking about  _ him. _

Clark decided to see Lois Lane afterward, once he was in his civilian clothes. She didn’t know he and Superman were one and the same. Where she treated him much like a friend and co-worker, she had treated his alter-ego as a romantic interest. But he’d grown up as Clark Kent. Maybe not  _ exactly _ the Clark Kent as found in Metropolis, but still a small town farm boy all the same. He’d lost his midlands accent in order to better blend in with the city.

When he arrived and set foot inside her apartment. He blinked when he noticed Bruce Wayne was there. His chest  _ ached, _ an unusual pain, but it wasn’t a physical thing. No, it was caused by tumultuous emotions.

He should have been jealous of Bruce. Lois had been on his radar for so long now. But it was that she had the attention of Bruce, that that Bruce had her attention.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, they were better for each other than he was for either of them. Getting involved with him could place a target on either of their heads. Lois had often been a target by villains just to get to him. Luthor had pulled that card before, even though the man did have an interest in her himself. Not that Luthor and Lois shared any matching soulmate marks for which he was eternally grateful.

Still, she made him stay even when he wanted to pull away and leave.

“I believe I know who Joker is working with. Your boyfriend’s partner,  _ Lex Luthor.” _ Who else would want to kill him. The Joker, he’d never been one of the criminals he’d dealt with either as Superman or as Clark Kent. 

“I could, ask him,” Bruce put in.

They watched him leave. Probably to go visit the man himself. Clark wasn’t sure how wise that was, but if the man had survived that maniac, Joker for as long as he had, then he should be fine.

He looked to Lois and asked. “You and Bruce… are you…”

“Serious? I think so.” She smiled dreamily as she poured them each a cup of coffee even at so late an hour.

His heart dropped to his stomach. They both seemed truly invested in each other.

He took the offered mug and held it. Clark tried to keep from breaking it in his hands. He could not allow even the slightest tremble.  
  


“What about, your soulmate?” He stared down at the coffee in his mug. Then lifted it to his lips to take a small sip. It was hot, but he was not affected by it. However he had to sip slow so as not to make even Lois suspicious.

She sighed. “Sometimes one’s soulmate doesn’t show up. You know that, Clark.”

“But what if they do? What if  _ his _ soulmate shows up?”

She tossed back her hair. “If it happens, it happens, but why give up a chance of happiness on the off chance one's soulmate  _ does _ swoop into one's life?”

He couldn’t tell her. Not that Bruce Wayne was Batman. And certainly not that he was Bruce Wayne’s soulmate. It didn’t even say Bruce’s name, but Batman. Which meant Bruce saw himself as Batman more than he did his civilian identity.

Clark wondered what Bruce’s mark looked like. If Clark’s said  _ ‘Property of Batman’, _ did his say  _ ‘Property of Superman’ _ or have one of Clark’s names. Did it match at all? He hadn’t gotten a look and while he’d peaked under the cowl he felt it somehow wrong to peak in search of the soulmate mark.

“I see. I hope you’ll be happy. For a long time.” Yes, he’d been in love with her awhile now. But she wasn’t his soulmate. And while he’d not known his soulmate long, he was pulled toward him. The feelings would develop, as he’d heard they were wont to do.

People had tried to deny their soulmates before. Had felt their love for their current partner would never die, only to be eclipsed by the feelings they had for said soulmate. Clark didn’t know if it would hold true, but now that he knew he didn’t think he could ever be content. Love, just wasn’t for someone like him who was not of the Earth.

Hearing a distress signal he nodded to Lois. “I’ve got to get back to my place. I may have left the stove on.”

“Okay, Clark. I’ll see you at work.”

With a small smile he turned and left. Found a deserted alley in which to Superspeed out of his clothes and into the super suit beneath.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts. Also, until they get together, it's not cheating, even if it might feel like it because of the soul marks.
> 
> Why do they have to be such idiots when it comes to something like this?


	3. Idiots, Right?

Of course, the villains always imagined they had the upper hand. It wasn’t anything he didn’t expect, after all he was prepared for anything, or as much as he could be. Not a great thing to be caught outside of the suit, worse outside of Gotham. However he could not allow The Joker, nor Lex Luthor to end Superman. The man was a hero, even if he did things  _ differently. _

Luckily he always had one of his Batsuit’s ready, and other gadgets. That the Joker thought he had propulsion envy was laughable, but he wasn’t laughing.

Leave it to the team up of Gotham City’s most insane criminal and Metropolis’s most egocentric green with envy criminal billionaire.

But Batman didn’t let a tiny surprise stop him. Weapons, while not aimed to take human life, could be used to neutralize a piece of machinery. 

Unfortunately, the small missiles weren’t doing the trick. And his jetpack was hit. Yet that didn’t stop him from making an escape with his teeth gritted and his mind racing to come up with the best possible scenarios.

Catching sight of the Daily Planet he knew where he should head. This machine was dangerous, but perhaps there was  _ someone _ who could put an end to its trajectory. It’s mission for which it was not meant to be programmed. Luthor and The Joker had manipulated it, but he wasn’t out of ideas yet.

_ Where was Superman, _ the thought came to him as he used his grapple hook to make his way up the building where Clark Kent worked.

Only to leap through the window as glass shattered, to find Lois Lane. Clark Kent was missing. So where was he, he grimaced as he asked her if she were the only one there.

He lifted her into his arms as danger approached. Got them both out of the way of the robotic machine targeting him and who knew who else. It was indiscriminate, caring not what or who it hurt in the process. Definitely not something that should be left in the possession of LexCorp.

When he asked her how to contact Superman and learned he was out at sea, he frowned. Why was it that the man was never around when he was needed, he spoke aloud.

The emblem on his abdomen scalded, as if a hot iron had been pressed there. Between the layer of flesh.

He hissed through his teeth. This was  _ not _ something that was mentioned in any text about soulmates. Of course, Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent wasn’t human. He was from an alien world and thus an alien race; Kryptonian.

Batman could not hold the robot back. Not for long. Not long  _ enough. _ He found a place to hide Lois Lane. As long as the machine was after him, he could protect her and anyone else that might need it.

This whole thing would be much easier if Superman were there.

For a moment after throwing an exploding bolo, he thought he’d managed to damage it. Yet when he neared it and it sensed him it continued on its path to try and eliminate him. All through the machinations of Lex Luthor and The Joker.

His cowl caught on the printing press. Either his entire body would be tugged through, or he might choke to death as it tugged on the material. Part of it being around his neck.

Holding back metal was not an easy feat. He was strong, had intensive training, but what  _ human _ could hold out against something so strong and without emotion;  _ none. _

He turned his head and the cowl was gone. It was a good thing that there weren’t many cameras around recording things. But Lois Lane, she  _ was _ still in the room.

And when she rushed to help him, wielding a fire extinguisher of all things, the cat, or bat, as they say was more than just out of the bag.

When it was struck, it’s attention turned toward Lois Lane while still holding him.

It was enough of a distraction, despite his identity being found out, for him to grab one of its mechanical legs and shove it into the printing press. Where it was cut to ribbons. Good thing it only ate his cowl, because if it could do that to metal, he hated to imagine what it could do to flesh and bone.

Just as he went to answer Lois’s question while he donned the cowl once more, the machine somehow came back online.

He told her to stay back. Mentioned nothing about the word she’d used about a  _ honeymoon. _

As the machine charged at them, despite its disadvantage with it’s legs being shorter, or not there at all, a pair of red boots and blue tights stood upon it. Crushing the metal under foot.

Back in the penthouse he was staying in, he knew things with Lois were  _ over. _ He smiled anyway. He liked her. He could have loved her. But it wasn’t just that she wasn’t crazy about his alter-ego, Batman. No, he had someone else to consider in all of this great mess.

When she left the room he stood up and walked over to the window where a red cape billowed.

He mentioned the irony. Superman mentioned something about mixing and matching.

Bruce noticed when those surreal blue eyes dropped to his abdomen. Where the symbol stood stark against the surrounding flesh. Which he’d somehow managed to hide from Lois Lane. In the dark, or covered up with something, even now with just his arm.

Superman’s Adam’s apple bobbed and Bruce watched the man’s cheeks tinge pink for the briefest of moments.

“Didn’t know Superman was capable of blushing.”

Superman shook his head, and instead of talking about the soulmate mark, mentioned Luthor. A  _ teamup. _

“You’re kidding, right?” He could only ask. He tended to work alone. Superman didn’t even have sidekicks, not one. Their ways of getting justice were very  _ different. _ Yet hearing him speak of having difficulty locating Luthor, well, he couldn’t let the bald villain get away with it, if it were possible. Despite everything, the world needed Superman, and Superman was his soulmate. Of course he wanted to help him prove Luthor had been in on what had caused a disruption in Metropolis.

Putting Luthor away, if they could get the charges to stick, might even keep his soulmate safe. Not that he could ever claim him to be his soulmate. Certainly not to the public which would try and find out what their marks looked like.

But that night a partnership began.

* * *

  
  


Superman had never imagined he’d be teaming up with Batman. They were too different, but he had come to respect the man. A mortal who found ways to reduce crime in his own city and had come to warn him of the Kryptonite wielding Joker and Luthor.

He stared at the building. It was lined by lead. He mentioned this to Batman and gaped when Batman mentioned the  _ direct approach. _ It was not something he typically did. What if he was wrong, then he’d just be causing unnecessary damage. Then again, why hide behind lead lined walls and doors without windows if there wasn’t anything illegal taking place was his next thought.

So, using his yellow sun given strength, he punch the door in and let Batman waltz in first.

“You’re learning,” from Batman had him smiling and his face getting hot because of the searing heat emanating from his soulmark.

Using electric charged batarangs, Batman soon had the machines out of service.

Superman had his own part of the job to do.

However, it turned out he needed Batman’s help to figure out how best to save Mercy without harming her but turning off yet another one of the robots.

Superman was certain that Luthor would not have his favorite and most loyal bodyguard tied up like that as some sacrifice.

What Mercy said sent a chill down to his very core. Because despite Luthor’s villainous ways, he  _ had _ built over half of Metropolis. Whatever The Joker had planned wasn’t good.

Batman took to his Batplane while Superman himself dealt with the largest of the robots. This one had the remaining part of the Kryptonite. But as long as it was after him, it wasn’t after anyone else.

He just… he just had to hold on for a while longer. While Batman took care of The Joker.

Picking up a lead lined door, it blocked the effects of the kryptonite. Just the idea of thanking Luthor was  _ ironic, _ but at least it had saved his hide and he could better battle against the machine.

Once he had defeated it and the Kryptonite pieces fell into the river, he frowned and turned to fly to Batman’s aid.

His soulmate was in danger. And despite having not wanted to mention their connection, to acknowledge it, it was impossible  _ not _ to help him. Not only because Batman was a human, not just because he was a hero even if a vigilante, but because he knew him just a little bit better now. Because as his soulmate, maybe, if given the chance, they could be something, even if only occasional allies.

When Batman mentioned the plane was going to blow, he listened to him. He grabbed Luthor, picking him up in the seat to which he’d been tied down while Batman went to save Harley Quinn.

When the planet blew up, Superman saw Batman and Harley slowly falling with the parachute. He grabbed onto it and flew them from the blast radius.

* * *

After everything had calmed down days later when the news of what had taken place aired, Clark sighed.

He watched as Lois said farewell to Bruce. He wasn’t sure who he should be more jealous of. Bruce Wayne who had easily won Lois Lane’s heart, or Lois Lane who had gotten at least a piece of Bruce’s heart.

His fingers dug into his own biceps and relaxed when he noticed Bruce turning around.

What Bruce said next made no real sense. Neither of them were Lois’s soulmate. They were each other’s. Still, that didn't stop him from smiling as the Wayne jet took off.

Yet the farther away Bruce Wayne got as he watched, the more upset his stomach. And his stomach was like steel. Clark didn’t get sick. Like,  _ ever. _ Not unless Kryptonite was involved and there was not one trace of that anywhere near.

Maybe it was time to pay a visit to his parents. Ma and Pa would know what to do, because he had no clue.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a bit like pulling teeth... and now if the two idiots would just give each other and themselves a chance... then again who wants to jump from one relationship to the next, or jump into one with someone supposedly on the rebound?
> 
> What do you speculate will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you think of the opening of this tale. It takes place during the episode 'Worlds Finest Part I and Part II'. At least to begin with.
> 
> Here's another story I started and was keeping back in for sometime in winter. But since I can't foretell the future I decided to starting posting what stories I had started. But my main concentration is on Fire in My Heart Series, Feel Again, and some non Superbat tales currently.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
